


Wedding Season

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: My Storyline [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Background Poly, F/M, I have to add in Abestache it’s impossible not to, M/M, Seriously this fic is gag material, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, pure fluff, so much fucking feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: While Silver and Roxanne’s wedding is coming to a close, Wilford starts daydreaming of having his own. Especially the thought of officially being married to his Dark.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: My Storyline [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567675
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Wilford watched as Silver busied himself on his phone. His wedding was still a month away, but he and Roxanne were still working on getting things booked. He thought it was unbelievably cute watching the two lovebirds plan the biggest day of their lives.

Wilford wondered what it would be like to have a wedding. He and Dark never really had that big party with family and friends alike to watch them join together for life. Well, to be fair, they didn’t have any family or friends besides Abe at the time. Plus, it was 1989, same-sex marriage was still illegal. Any wedding party would be very difficult to do. Still, Wilford could dream.

“Wilford!” He jumped at being yelled at. Silver was standing in front of him with his gloves covering the speaker end of the phone. “I’ve been calling your name for 5 minutes now!”

“Sorry, boy. What did you need?” Wilford shook himself out his thoughts and smiled at the younger ego.

“I was wondering if you had any advice that you and Dark could give us? Like where you two got married and how to make it so Roxanne’s family doesn’t kill each other?”

Wilford chuckled, swirling the soda can in his hand that he’s forgotten about. “Me and Darky-baby didn’t have a wedding. We just had a friend over here and said our vows and that was it.”

“But…” Silver stumbled with his words, confused. “Aren’t— aren’t you two married? What, did you elope?”

“Oh, no, no. It was illegal back then you remember! Technically speaking, we never got officially married.” Wilford could almost see the confusion behind his mask. 

“So… you guys aren’t actually married?” Silver tried to clarify, despite Wilford thinking he was being very clear.

“We are married, just not legally.” Dark came walking into the room, making Silver jump. They went straight to the coffee machine. Wilford never understood why Dark drank coffee when they didn’t eat. Well, they ate some things, like chocolate and― “Wilford, please don’t say what I know you are going to say.”

Shit, he was saying that all out loud.

“Sorry, love! You know I joke!” Wilford bounced out of his chair and kissed Dark on their head, pulling them into a side hug. “Silver here is asking about wedding stuff! Do you think you can help the poor bastard?”

Dark hummed. “What do you need help with? I can always help with finances and paperwork. You don’t work for me, but you are family. It’s the least I can do.”

“Well,” Silver put his phone back to his ear. “What did we need help for again, Rox?” There was a moment of quiet― besides Dark taking a sip of their coffee― before Silver nodded and lowered it again. “We are kinda fighting about if we should invite so many people or have a private wedding. See, I want a private wedding because I don’t want  _ too  _ many people knowing my secret identity and Roxanne really wants her family and friends to come.”

“I have to agree with you on that one,” Dark pointed and nodded towards Silver. “A big wedding is much more expensive, more things can go unpredictably wrong, and if you’re really worried about your…  _ secret identity.”  _ Wilford chuckled as they rolled their eyes. “Then I would push for the private wedding. Invite the people you trust and really want there.”

Silver let out a  _ hmph _ and nodded along. “And you mentioned help paying for some things? I mean, mine and Roxanne’s parents have been saving up, but extra help would be very appreciated.”

“I would be very willing to help pay for some things, Silver.” Dark gave a thin smile. Wilford knew they were just sleepy. They were very cute all sleepy. 

Wilford didn’t notice that Silver had left, just stared at Dark and their taunt, grey skin as they drank their coffee. He started thinking about what if Dark and him had a wedding. It would be lovely to have everyone there so he and Dark could get officially married. King could be the ring bearer, Yan a cute little flower girl, Abe― of course― would be the best man again. There would be pretty flower centerpieces and a present table and maybe even little squirrels in suits!

“What are you staring at?” Dark broke him out of his thoughts. They were still wrapped under his arm, but their smile was a lot more relaxed and happy. “You look like you’ve been struck by Cupid’s arrow?”

“I’ve… just been thinking…” he started swaying them back and forth, making Dark laugh a little. “We never had a wedding.”

“Wil…”

“Oh, come on, Darky Dear,” Wilford whined, leaning on Dark’s shoulder, but not enough to hurt their bones. “A wedding would be fantastic! And we can get a real marriage certificate and get real married. We can even do it on our anniversary!”

“Our anniversary is on the 30th,” Dark looked up at their husband. “Do you really want to plan a  _ whole _ wedding in a month?”

“You know me, always the impatient one!” Wilford giggled. Dark’s smile twitched and they looked down at their coffee mug. Wilford tilted his head and squeezed their shoulder. “We don’t need to. As much as I would…  _ love  _ to have a wedding. We can just elope like Silver thought we did. Or not get legally married at all. We’ve been married this long without a certificate.”

Dark still looked unsure. Wilford had to admit, he was disappointed that his partner didn’t want to have a wedding, but it wouldn’t be a big deal. They were still very married and very much in love with each other. They didn’t need a big party to show that.

“Okay.”

Wilford blinked, focusing back on reality. “Hm?”

“I would love to have a wedding.” Dark looked back up and smiled. Wilford felt like he was seeing stars.

“Really?” He breathed. “Are you serious?!”

“Yes,” Dark laughed softly. “As long as we don’t make it so big—”

“Oh, Darky, we are going to have a real wedding!” Wilford gasped and let go of Dark, pacing the kitchen floor. “Do you know how amazing this will be!? Oh, we need to call up Abe and get a place booked— do people still do churches? I haven’t been to a wedding since Celine’s. I don’t know if a priest will want to—”

Wilford was silenced by Dark pressing their hand against his mouth. Wilford blinked. Dark was smiling at him, but they still looked exhausted. They took their hand off of him and instead leaned up to kiss him. Wilford’s chest fluttered, but he still pulled away after a moment. 

“You need to sleep,” Wilford was much quieter now, rubbing Dark’s shoulders. “When was the last time you slept?”

“Not since November.”

“Dear God.” Dark laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver and Roxanne’s wedding reception was rather beautiful. It was rather simple looking, just a small spot on a private beach— one that Dark had promised no one would see them— and decorated with silvers, blues, and whites. Wilford was still in awe at everything and was still chatting up a storm about how their wedding would look.

The egos didn’t know yet, Dark asked him not to say anything yet to not take focus off Silver’s wedding. Wilford was compliant, but he was still buzzing with energy. Dark has had to redo his bow tie six times— which was a nice blue color to match the decorations, Dark had a white one to match. They weren’t sure how it kept getting undone. 

The wedding would be starting soon and Dark was trying to stop Wilford from bursting in his seat. Wilford shook out his hands, trying to stim and let out any extra energy. Dark couldn’t help but laugh quietly as their husband— or fiancé now? Was he still considered his husband?— kept looking back down the aisle for any sign that it was about to begin.

“Wil, do you need a moment to calm down?” they asked, gently placing a hand on his shaking arms, not trying to stop him however. Wilford shook his head. 

“I’m just excited is all,” Wilford grinned. He stopped stimming momentarily and looked back to the front. “You know me and Silver aren’t the best of friends, but I guess wedding season has been getting to me.”

“That’s sweet, Wil.” It was getting to them too, or else he might have not agreed to their own wedding. It was still weird to think that just 3 weeks left until the 30th. It’s lucky that they’ve decided to have an easy wedding. Just the same as last time but… officially and with more people.

The music started and an unfamiliar but still man walked down the aisle to the arch, pushing Dark’s thoughts to the corner of his mind. 

  
  


The dinner afterwards was more relaxing than the wedding. Well, it was supposed to be relaxing, but Dark was having a hard time relaxing with a few too many strangers in his house. It was only Roxanne and Silver’s immediate families, and all together that was only five more people, but that still made Dark anxious about anyone breaking anything or snooping around. 

Currently, Dark was talking with Silver’s father. The man had burst in near the end of the wedding, half on fire and wearing a hastily put on suit. 

“I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done for the wedding.” The man thanked Dark for what was probably the sixth time since they’ve met. They just continued to nod along.

“Yes, well, Silver— or Caleb I suppose—” Dark smiled, cutting off a piece of cake from his slice. It was still a shock to hear his name after so many years of only knowing him as Silver, not to mention seeing him without a mask. “He’s part of the family too.”

“And what a nice family you have!” The man said, looking among the egos. “I know my twins can’t get enough of yours. I think my daughter even has a little crush on one.”

Dark looked over at the Jims and Silver’s younger siblings. The boy and RJ were getting along the most, RJ holding a little interview with the other. CJ was recording with the girl sitting besides, stealing little glances at him.

“She’ll be disappointed. Neither of them date.” Silver’s father nodded.

“Dear! Honey! Sweetie cakes!” Wilford hopped right over and tossed his arm around Dark’s shoulders, being more careful once he did. He pressed a kiss to their temple with a loud  _ muah!  _ “Can we  _ please  _ tell people now!? The dinner is almost over and I want to announce it before Silver and Rox’s head off to their honeymoon.”

“I rather wait until their families have left, no offense.” Dark said to the father. He raised his hand and laughed.

“None taken, I’ll gather up the twins and we’ll head out. I should talk to Roxanne’s parents too…” He shook hands with Dark and Wilford both, thanking them once more, before heading over to his youngest.

Wilford dragged them around, waiting and waiting for all the extras to leave. Him just following them around definitely made them leave faster. Once Roxanne’s parents said their last goodbyes and closed the door, Wilford exploded with too much energy.

“Dark and I are getting married!” 

The room went quiet for a moment, staring at the two in confusion. Dark sighed and Wilford laughed, stimming once again.

“I thought you were already married?” Dr. Iplier said through a mouthful of frosting. Dark grimaced.

“Not officially as Silver has pointed out,” Silver looked surprised at being acknowledged. It was so strange seeing his expression now. Dark straightened and stifled a smile as Wilford squeezed his shoulder. “It won’t be anything big, just decorating the manor and getting a certificate. I suggest keeping your formal wear until the 30th.”

Yan gasped. Hurrying over to the two, she bounced on her toes, her flowy blue dress bouncing with her. “You’re really getting married for real!? Oh, that’s amazing! So you’re going to be my real step-parent, Dark?”

“Legally yes, but I have always been your step-parent, Yan.” Dark reached out and held her cheek, smiling as she blushed and giggled.

“So when are you gonna ‘legally’ adopt King?”

“Back to the task at hand, dear.”


	3. Chapter 3

The wedding was getting closer by the minute and Wilford hasn’t been able to think about anything else. Dark was getting stressed, trying to get a marriage certificate when both the people involved are legally dead was harder than you’d think. Wilford was mostly just in charge of food and decorations.

And one other important thing.

“Abe!” Wilford cheered when he opened the door. He pulled him into a hug and littered him in kisses. Abe snorted and playfully tried pushing him away. 

“Come on, Wilford.” Abe held back more laughter and ducked his head. “You saw me just last month.”

“Over video!” Wilford cried, finally pulling away. Instead, he dragged his boyfriend inside. “You know we can’t die, I don’t know why you were so scared about keeping put!”

“It’s the law, Wil.”

“The law is stupid.”

Abe shoved him, but didn’t say anything more. Wilford dragged him into the living room. It looked more like a birthday party, covered in pink and black streamers, balloons, and table cloth. The only reason why it was all still up is because Dark has been so busy he’s barely noticed. Abe looked around in amusement.

“I guess I’ll help you with decorations then.” Wilford gasped, clutching his chest dramatically. 

“How dare you say such a thing! I’ll have you know Dark likes this!” Wilford said matter-of-factly. 

Abe crossed his arms and smiled. “They haven’t commented on it, have they?” Wilford pouted. Abe awed and pulled him back in for a kiss, laughing quietly when Wilford turned his head, still pouting. 

“Should you be doing that?” 

Both Wilford and Abe stopped trying to tease each other to see who was asking. Illinois and Yancy were sitting on the couch, Yancy fiddling with a black balloon in his lap. Wilford perked up, forgetting his current stance with Abe to show him off.

“Illinois! Yancy! This is me and Dark’s boyfriend, Abe!” Wilford turned the other around to face the young men. Yancy looked confused, along with something else Wilford couldn’t place. Uncomfortable maybe? Perhaps a little fearful?

“I thought Dark didn’t like you being with other people? Didn’t you get in trouble with them last time that happened?” Illinois raised an eyebrow, leaning his arm on the arm of the couch. 

“It was less of me being with other people and more of me… being with other people without them knowing,” Wilford mumbled the last part in shame. He shook his head and perked back up. “But for Abe, we’ve all been together for years! I was even with Abe before I was with Dark.”

“That’s cool or whatever—“ Yancy said quickly, the rubber of the balloon sounding louder with how much tighter he was holding it. He got up just as fast, dropping the balloon to the floor. “Nois, I’m gonna go to my room.”

Wilford furrowed his eyebrows, all of them following Yancy with their eyes as he escaped the room. He shrunk into himself as he passed by Abe. Something about a “murder” and “slaughter” going off in his head like an alarm. Yancy disappeared into the hall and Wilford shrugged.

“You better go after him, boy,” he said cheerfully, grinning cluelessly behind his mustache. “He seemed pretty upset.”

Illinois frowned, but took Wilford’s advice and got up from the couch to go after him. When Wilford turned back to Abe, he looked confused. Wilford shrugged.

“He thought you looked familiar or something,” he pulled Abe in again and kissed his lips. “Are you ordained? You said you were going to get ordained correct?”

“Yes, I’m ordained,” Abe answered, giving Wilford another kiss on the lips. He pulled away from him and started towards the front door. “How has Dark been with everything? Have they been keeping up with themself?”

“I’ve been making sure they take a break.”

“A real break and not a sex break.”

“I have been giving them a real break!” Abe laughed and opened the door to his car. Wilford followed after him and hopped in the car. “They’ve been getting better at taking time for themself. The wedding has been stressful for them, but they have been using night time as their time. And sex helps them relax.”

“I’ve had sex with you, Wilford, it’s not that relaxing.” 

Abe started up the car and they headed out towards the city. They were planning on just surprises today, but apparently now they were going to get new decorations for the manor. His decorations weren’t nice enough for weddings, supposably. Wilford thought Abe was being just plain rude about it.

Wilford dragged Abe along as they went from shop to shop at the mall, getting new decorations and such. Wilford was especially excited about the outfits.

“Do you think I can pull off white or am I too much for something like that?” He turned on the little pedestal surrounded by mirrors. He was wearing an all white version of his usual clothes that the shop worker was appalled at. Abe was just holding back laughter with a shit eating grin on his face.

“You can pull of white, yes,” Abe cleared his throat and readjusted his arms across each other. “Just not… like that.”

“Hm,” Wilford spun around on white dress shoes to face the main mirror. He twirled his mustache and narrowed his eyes at his reflection. He reached for his shoulders and tugged forward, a black suit jacket wrapping around his arms and back. He spun back around and threw out his arms in presentation. “How about this!” 

Abe’s grin softened into a smile and he dropped his arms. “That actually looks nice. I wouldn’t expect it, but it works.”

“I feel like it’s not  _ me  _ enough…” Wilford looked down at his legs and kicked one of his feet out. He snapped, popping up like a kids toy. “I know!”

He waved a hand around his waist, summoning a soft pink waistcoat that matched his hair. Then flicked at his bow tie and the pink color shot back into it. Finally, he clicked his feet against the ground and turned his boots into familiar white pumps. The shop worker has long since left them be after the first disaster of an outfit, leaving just Abe to bask in all of Wilford’s glory. 

And bask he did.

“That is much more your style!” Abe praised. He hopped on up beside him, taking Wilford’s hand and spinning him around on the platform. Wilford chuckled and played along. “You look handsome as ever in heels.”

“Do I look pretty?” Wilford batted his eyelashes and ducked his head down, holding his hands close to his chest like a dainty little lady. 

“You look very pretty,” Abe said, rolling his eyes playfully. “I’m sure Dark will love it. Speaking of which, we should probably get back before they get too sucked into their work and I won’t get a chance to see them.”

Wilford made a noise of agreement. He did one last spin around Abe and he was back in his regular clothes. His wedding clothes sat nice and folded in his arms. Abe stopped him before they could exit the shop. 

“Wil, you forgot your pants again.”


	4. Chapter 4

The house has been redecorated thanks to Abe’s help, the theme black and white instead of Wilford’s eye straining pink and black birthday look. It was much more Dark’s style— and the style of a real wedding— but Wilford still had his decorations for the after party. They are having their reception dinner tonight. Google was busy finishing the meals, snapping and bossing around everyone who was helping him in the kitchen. 

Except Eric. He was being as gentle as he could with Eric.

Dark was in their office with Yan and Abe. Yan sat on their desk, swinging her legs and making her dress flutter around her ankles. Abe was standing and leaning against the desk beside the teen and smiling at Dark. Dark themself were finishing up their suit for tonight. It was something new, white instead of grey with a black button up and what was a red tie before all color was sucked from it, leaving it a dark grey. They were currently only in their button up, tying to tie in the mirror.

“I have to say, Dark,” Abe said from his spot. Dark looked over at him with an amused expression. “When did you get a suit like that?”

“It was one of the fan’s idea. I wore it during the heist as well,” they finished their tie and folded the collar over it, walking over to Yan to take their coat. “I thought it would be appropriate for a day like today.”

“Well, it makes me very interested in what you are doing tomorrow for your outfit. Maybe it will outshine Wilford’s outfit.”

“I doubt I can ever outshine Wilford when it comes to clothes. What is he wearing tonight?” They fixed their cuffs once the suit jacket was on.

“You know those blue ruffed tuxedos that you see in old 70’s movies?” Yan giggled, leaning forward. Dark gagged playfully.

“Ugh, not that pink thing.”

“It was that or his birthday suit.”

Yan shrieked with laughter at Dark’s absolute disgust. Dark smiled at her joy and held out their hand for her to take. She calmed herself down before taking their hand, hopping off the desk and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Abe pushed himself off the desk as well and followed the two out the door and to the dining hall.

All the egos have already sat down at the tables. Silver and Roxanne have already come home from their honeymoon and were chatting away with the others, Silver even separated from his superhero suit and dawning the suit from his wedding a few weeks ago. 

Wilford saw the three walk in and popped up in front of them, giving them each a couple of kisses. He stopped on Dark and gave them one real kiss on the lips. Dark raised a hand to push him away by the chest, smiling at him.

“You’re wearing that awful thing.”

“At least I have something better for the wedding!”

“I’ll trust you on that,” Dark sauntered past him and smiled at the egos. “Thank you so much for joining us. I know it must’ve been a hard journey from your rooms to the dining room.” A couple gave surprised laughter. Many of them weren’t used to Dark in such a playful, good mood. 

They let Wilford, Abe, and Yan take their seats before speaking again. “I met Wilford… so long ago. He was so different. We were both very different.” They softened their expression and took a deep breath. “It’s so strange thinking about how much has changed from when I first met him as a child. But if we were going to be chased away by a little change, none of this would’ve been here. Truly. If Wilford hadn’t been there to convince me to keep King, none of you would even be here right now.”

“We had some hardships. Some days where we didn’t know if we could make it through together, but we did. We worked everything out and we have never been happier together.” Wilford shifted in his chair, grinning happily at his partner. Dark bit back their own grin and reached out their hand for his. Wilford gladly took their hand. “I couldn’t… I couldn’t imagine my life without Wilford in it. Without… all of you in it.”

“Oh, Dark!” Yan awed, fanning her red face to stop any tears. Many of the egos looked teary eyed as well. Dark couldn’t help but truly smile, letting themself have one moment of vulnerability around them all.

“Even though this night and tomorrow are about me and Wilford finally coming together officially, it is also about bringing all of us together as a family. I… I hope you all feel like a family.” 

It looked like they wanted to say something else, but hesitated. They looked down at Wilford who quickly got the hint. He stood up and lifted a martini glass filled with cherry soda. 

“We love you all!” Wilford announced to the room, gaining a few laughs. He slipped his arm around Dark’s side and rested it on their lower back. “My lovey-dovey might have a hard time saying it, but trust you all know how much they love you!”

“I’m sure they know that, Wil,” Dark looked embarrassed, but laughed softly at Wilford’s antics. They patted Wilford’s back and gestured to him to sit back down. He gave them one last kiss before sitting down. “And I’m sure Google is anxious about the food getting cold, so eat up.”

Google let his shoulders relax and everyone started to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Wilford’s heels clicked as he paced his room. He muttered to himself, trying to shake out his hands and calm his nerves. It was the day of the wedding and his Dark was in their office getting ready. Wilford was already ready and was waiting for Abe and Bim to give him the okay.

However, Wilford was scared fucking shitless.

A sturdy knock on the door distracted Wilford’s fumbling thoughts for a moment. Bim poked his head in and gasped at Wilford’s outfit. He slipped in and closed the door behind him, squealing in excitement when he turned back around to look at his friend and boss.

“Oh, you look so pretty! I  _ love  _ the outfit, it’s so beautiful!” He gasped. He was about to continue but stopped when he saw Wilford’s scared expression. He frowned, looking more anxious than excited now. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m getting married,” Wilford mumbled, lost with eyes as wide as the moon. “I’m getting married. I’ll never be with anyone else ever again.”

Bim stared at him for a long moment, unimpressed. “You’ve been with Dark for 30 years before this.” 

“But it’s  _ real _ this time.”

“You also have Abe.”

“Two men for the rest of my  _ life?!” _ Wilford cried out, gripping his hair in one fist. “I can’t take it! I’ll never see a pair of breasts again!”

“Oh, for—” Bim rolled his eyes. He walked over to Wilford, grabbing one of his shoulders to ground him. “If you seriously want to see a pair of breasts again I can lend you an old picture of myself, but you love Dark and you want to marry them. I know you do.”

Wilford sniffed, looking down at Bim in thought. He did love Dark more than anything in the world, he couldn’t imagine his life without them. He could barely remember his life before they stumbled into his life. He was happy he was getting married to his one true love.

“I do. I really love Dark,” he grinned at Bim and stood up straight. “But having cold feet is a tradition!”

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me,” Bim rolled his eyes and shoved Wilford away. He crossed his arms and glared half-hearted at Wilford. “You motherfucker. You’re not getting that photo now.”

“Not even as a wedding gift?” Wilford laughed easily, as if all the panicking earlier was nothing— which it probably was. “I should have registered.”

“Very funny,” Bim rolled his eyes again and waved Wilford to follow him out of his room. “Come on, we’re about to start.”

Bim led Wilford out of his room and towards the steps. The wedding was going to take place outside, out on the patio with all the patio furniture moved and an arch near Bim’s garden. It was quite beautiful, everyone sitting in white benches and dressed just the same as Silver and Roxanne’s wedding. Bim was beyond excited to walk down the aisle with Wilford, even if he was the best man, Wilford doesn’t have a father to walk him down anyways.

And he rather kill himself and everyone in the house before he lets Magnum lead him down.

Abe was standing at the arch, fighting a grin when Wilford caught sight of him and practically dragged Bim up to him. He let go of Bim and shooed him off to walk with Yan, the maid of honor. Bim huffed playfully and did just that. Wilford turned to Abe and waved.

“Hey, Babebraham!” He smiled at his boyfriend. Abe laughed.

“Hi, Wil.”

“Lovely wedding, isn’t it?”

“Of course, Wil.”

“You two quiet now before Dark gets here.” Bim and Yan came up next, interrupting their conversation. Yan giggles and lets go of Bim’s arm, hopping up on her toes to give Wilford a kiss on his cheek.

“You look beautiful, Dad!” She squealed, bouncing back and standing next to where Dark will be. Bim copied her and stood next to Wilford.

“Thank you, sweetie—”

Wilford’s sentence died on his tongue once Dark stepped out of the house. Dark wasn’t standing as tall as they usually would, in fact, they looked nervous in a way that Wilford hasn’t seen in decades. 

They were wearing a dress. A wedding dress that looked strangely familiar, like something Wilford has seen before. The neckline was low cut, ending at the cleavage, lacy short sleeves. The dress was slim and ended with the same lacy texture in a puddle at their feet. They even had their hair styled in a very familiar way, straightened instead of their normal waves. Topping it all off with a pretty pink bouquet of flowers gripped tight in their hands.

They were stunning.

Dark seemed frozen where they stood, having all eyes on them and the music dragging out for them to walk. The others were starting to get worried on why they weren’t moving. Dark’s eyes connected with Wilford and he smiled. That smile was enough for Dark to fix their posture and put on a more sure expression, taking their first step down the aisle. Wilford’s grin grew with each step.

Once Dark stepped up across from him, Wilford felt like he might faint. Not only did Dark surprise him with a  _ gorgeous  _ dress, they also were wearing more makeup than they usually did. It wasn’t much, just more professionally done eyeliner that they  _ definitely  _ didn’t put on themself and a dark lipstick, but it was enough to make Wilford’s chest flutter like a bird.

“Well,” Dark said, voice a little high strung. They cleared their throat and glanced at Abe— who was staring just as openly and amazed as Wilford was. “Shall we continue on?”

Abe shook himself off, clearing his own throat in an effort to get rid of his reddened cheeks. “Yes, right. Sorry.”

“My fiancé, Abe, not yours.” Wilford said cheekily, gaining a few laughs. Abe just mocked him half-heartedly and cleared his throat again.

“I stand before this couple this day to unite them in the bonds of matrimony. If there be anyone present that may present just and lawful cause why these two individuals may not be lawfully wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” Abe took a— rather pointless— moment. Wilford shot a glare at the crowd as if any of them would. When no one did, Abe continued. “I believe you two have vows?”

Dark nodded, about to turn around to take the paper from Yan, but Wilford jumped in.

“I would like to go first,” Dark blinked a little in surprise, but they nodded, smiling slightly. Wilford steeled himself, shifting in his spot and puffing up his chest. He let out a breath and smiled, warm and soft like fresh bread. 

“Oh, Darky-baby,” the other huffed at the nickname and smiled at the ground. “I know I haven’t been the perfect husband. I’ve made mistakes before, even if I don’t… entirely remember them. But I know how you felt and all I can remember is thinking that I never wanted to see you like that again. You mean so…  _ so  _ much to me, I can’t bear to think that I make you sad. I want to make you happy and I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much and I would die if you ever thought I didn’t. You are everything to me.”

Dark could only smile. It rivaled the one last night at the rehearsal dinner, their cheeks looked like they might burst. They looked down at their paper, complementing the words written down. Finally, they folded it back up and held it over their shoulder for Yan to take back. They looked up at Wilford.

“You are everything to me too,” they began, sounding breathless. “You’ve helped me time and time again. You’ve supported me through figuring out my identity, through my bad days, my pain.” Dark seemed to be struggling to get their words out. They looked down at the floor. Wilford gently took their hands and they let out a strained laugh. “You always know what to say, even if you sometimes sound  _ so stupid.  _ I don’t know if I could survive without you, Wilford, I love you. I love you.”

Wilford awed and gave Dark’s hands a squeeze, causing them to look back up at him. Abe gave them a small moment to collect themselves before starting again.

He turned to Wilford first. “Do you take Dark as your wedded partner?”

“Of course!”

“You have to say ‘I do’ Wilford.”

“Oh, Right,” a moment passes, Wilford still not quite getting it. Then, finally getting the hint, he jumps. “Oh, oh, I do, right.”

Abe fought a smile, turning towards Dark. “Do you take Wilford as your wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“And now the rings…”

Wilford was quick to grab Dark’s old wedding ring that they’ve been using for years from King’s hands, accidentally startling him. Dark was a lot kinder to the younger man and took the ring, thanking King softly as he sat back down. Dark was first to slip the diamond ring onto Wilford’s finger, while Wilford was practically bouncing as he slipped the thin silver ring onto Dark’s. They took each other’s hands once again.

“I now pronounce you husband and partner. You may now kiss the groom.”

Wilford threw his arms around Dark’s shoulders and pulled them into a kiss. The egos erupted into cheers.

They were  _ finally  _ married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is just slightly bad. I have no idea how weddings work and Google is bad.
> 
> Anyways they're officially married!!! Hooray!!! I know they've been "married" since '89 but because California didn't legalize gay marriage until 2008 (and the first US state until 2004) they never actually got married. Plus their "marriage" was just quick and just Abe at the time and it would be sweet for the whole fam to be there for a real one. AND I made this fic as a kinda add on to HDAW because I still haven't finished the epilogue but that would talk about them already "married".
> 
> (Also I don't know if you got the hint, but Dark was wearing something similar to Celine's wedding dress.)


End file.
